Light Containment Zone
The Light Containment Zone is one of the four major areas in SCP: Secret Laboratory, which serves as the area where Class-D, Scientists, and SCP-173 will spawn. It is also the location of SCP-914. After 15 minutes and 30 seconds have passed, the zone will begin the decontamination process. Hallway Codes Above each doorway in the Light Containment Zone is a 4 digit code with two characters on top and two on the bottom, allowing for any passerby to identify the room on the other side of a door without needing to open it. Each code is representative of each kind of unique location and each generic one as well, presenting separate parts such as two hallways with different numerical designations to keep them different from each other. There are currently 14 unique types of these codes: ^ - Armory provides a COM15 Pistol of its own, separate to the free COM15 Pistol that is randomly distributed between the other viable areas. Areas Heavy Containment Zone Checkpoint This room is the gateway to and from the Heavy Containment Zone. There are two checkpoints found within this zone, each connecting to either elevator system A or B, respectively. A keycard with checkpoint access, or operation by an SCP is required to open the checkpoint up. As with all checkpoints, the doors will remain open for a few seconds before closing after a few warning beeps. Airlock The airlock is a red-lit room with two doors on each side and a small dark side-room. Upon pressing either button, the inward doors will toggle between one opening and the adjacent door closing. The smaller side-room serves little purpose other than to hide in. Bathroom The bathrooms are located off the side of a low-ceiling hallway by a single door with a "WC" sign overhead. When going inside, it consist of separate sections men and women. In the male side, there is a chance for a keycard to spawn on the ground. There is also a chance for a COM15 pistol to spawn on the sink, as well as being able to hold another keycard. In the women's side, there is a chance to find a keycard on the sinks or on top of the toilet. Both sides can provide only two types of keycards, either Scientist or Janitor keycards. There is a chance that no items will spawn at this location as well. Armory The armory is connected to the main hallway by a tiny room that a Scientist can spawn in. From this interlude is a locked door which requires Tier 1 armory access to open. It contains two workstations and weapon manager tablets, an MP7, a P90, a COM15 Pistol or USP, several flashbangs and grenades, and some 9mm and 5.56 ammo magazines. Class-D Chambers The spawn location of all Class-D players. There is nothing of direct importance in this area as it simply leads into the zone proper. Office The office is organized into an arrangement of desks with computer monitors, phones, and other utensils on top of each. A Scientist keycard always spawns within this room, but it will be randomly distributed onto one of the sixteen possible desks. Greenhouse The Greenhouse is a hallway room, which on one side divided to the hall by glass, contains three plots of dirt, filled with plants. The side adjacent to the greenhouse space contains a small room which has the chance to spawn a locker. SCP Containment Chambers Unlike the neighboring Heavy Containment Zone, Light Containment has only one playable SCP to use these as a spawn point, with all of the chambers having little to no access requirement to open and explore. SCP-012's Chamber SCP-012's containment chamber consists of three rooms, a hallway leading up to a control room and the containment chamber itself. There is a doorway that closes off the control room which requires Tier 2 Containment chamber access to enter, with another doorway between the chamber and control which requires no access tier. A Major Scientist keycard will always spawn on the control room dash, with the chance of the COM15 Pistol spawning here as well. SCP-173's Chamber SCP-173's main chamber is accessed via a staircase. Before entering this chamber, there is a small room at the top of the staircase containing a workstation and has a chance for a COM15 pistol to spawn inside. Inside the main containment area there is an inaccessible door to the right and a balcony to the left with a control room on the upper level. SCP-173 will spawn in its containment chamber with a short timer before its large blast door opens. Afterwards, it can be manually opened and closed without any form of clearance. SCP-372's Chamber SCP-372's containment chamber consists of a small room that has a chance to contain a locker. There is a chance of a COM15 pistol spawning in the glass containment unit in the center of the room. SCP-914's Chamber SCP-914's containment contains SCP-914 and several shelves of static items. The room itself is locked behind a large blast door which requires a Tier 1 containment chamber access to open. Gallery EX-A.jpg|Exit A hallway code. EX-B.jpg|Exit B hallway code. EX Exit.jpg|The areal eading to the Elevator Systems and the Heavy Containment Zone. AL.jpg|Airlock hallway code. AL Airlock.jpg|Inside an airlock. WC.jpg|Bathroom hallway code. WC Hallway.jpg|The hallway which the bathroom connects to. WC Loot Sink M.jpg|The male side of the bathrooms. Note the COM15 Pistol on the sink. WC Toilets.jpg|In the woman's side of the bathrooms. --00.jpg|The Armory hallway code. --00 Armory.jpg|Inside the armory. CD.jpg|Class-D chamber hallway code. CD Cells.jpg|The cells that the Class-D spawn in at the beginning of the round. PC.jpg|The Office hallway code. PC Room.jpg|Inside the office. -0.jpg|SCP-012's hallway code. Room 012 Loot.jpg|SCP-012's control room. Note the Major Scientist keycard and COM15 Pistol. PT.jpg|SCP-173's hallway code. PT Staircase.jpg|A stairwell which leads up to SCP-173's chamber. PT Chamber.jpg|SCP-173's containment chamber. PT Top Room.jpg|The room at the top of the staircase. Note the COM15 Pistol. GR.jpg|SCP-372's hallway code. 372 Chamber.jpg|The inside of SCP-372's chamber. Note the COM15 Pistol in the glass unit. -9.jpg|SCP-914's hallway code. -9 914 Chamber.jpg|The interior of SCP-914's room. Trivia * The Light Containment Zone was overhauled in Patch 6.0.0, altering the design of the hallways as well as introducing the unique hallway codes above each doorway. * Despite changes to all the hallways and rooms of the zone, the Bathroom is the only kind of room that is not a dead end which fails to post the code of the proceeding room. * Many rooms have a chance to contain the COM15 Pistol. This is because it is placed randomly in one of these rooms. ** There can only be one COM15 Pistol that spawns in this manner, allowing players to potentially deduce where the weapon is by checking other locations. ** Of these rooms, the Washrooms is the only COM15 location that is not related to any SCP. Category:Background, Lore and Information